Sweets!
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: When Diasuke is accidentally auctioned off for a Valentines Day date, he tries to keep his cover while trying to evade the advances of a mysterious violet haired figure. Can he escape his date or will he be caught with his skirt down?
1. Chapter 1

Chocolate Rabbit

"Tell me again why I have to where this!?" Densuke fidgeted as he tried to hold the too short skirt down and exposing his most private areas. It was Valentine's Day and the school had decided to hold a Hearts Day Fair at the school. Clubs could set up booths and unfortunately for him that meant that the Eiken's Club was having a booth, but worse the leader, the amazon woman, Kirika, was going to use the club members to make money for the club. At first it was going to be a regular booth with the female members selling chocolates and other desserts, but unfortunately for him it meant she would force him into drag.

"Don't worry kid!" she grinned, "We're shorthanded, so don't worry with your girly figure no one will notice! So go and sell some goods!" she said giving him a rather hard pat on the back which almost made him fall over, before he could rebut she had already left the changing room.

"This is so embarrassing" he blushed looking at the outfit, it was a pink, red, and white maid uniform with frills and heart shaped buttons. He would leave if it wasn't for the fact his clothes were hidden away by the deranged, double e-cup woman. With a defeated sigh he mustered up all his courage and dignity he had and shuffled out of the changing room. Making sure the coast was clear he sneaked out and prayed that no one recognized him.

The festival was in full swing by now, students filled the grounds going to booths, playing games, and buying the delicious streets served by the members of the Eiken club.

"Here you go" Densuke said in a soft voice as he handed over a box of chocolates to a couple, "Have a good day" he said politely as the couple smiled and walked off. As he watched the couple leave he couldn't help feel warm and a little jealous seeing such happy couples in the park.

'It must be nice having someone to love' he thought

"Densuke!" the boy stammered feeling a weight crushing him from above, Kirika smiled as her large bust crushed the boy beneath, "No time to day dream we still have more customers!" she stated as Densuke only murmured still feeling weighed down.

As the night when on the booth was as busy as ever, mostly couples and few guys ogling the girls of the club in their outfits. He felt so embarrassed, the skirt was so short, and it gave anyone a view of their underwear when anyone moved.

As Densuke moved through trying to bring up orders he was suddenly pulled aside,

"Huh?" looking over he felt himself touching something soft, with a gasp and a blush he noticed he had accidently latched onto Komoe's breast!

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized, but the girl just laughed it out and smiled, "Kirika's wanted you to deliver this to one of the booth's in the festival" she said pointing to the boxes neatly stacked on the table.

'She wants me to deliver all that!?' by himself, he sighed today was not his day, "Alright let me just change and…"

"No time!" Kirika said again crushing the boy into her breast, "The booth needs these in…10 minutes" she said

"10 minutes!" she couldn't possible expect him to carry all that by himself

"Yep so you better hustle, I don't give refunds!" she grinned as Densuke only slumped his head down in defeat. After getting directions, Densuke had gathered the order and quickly walked towards the booth hoping he wasn't late and that no one recognized him. It was bad enough his was wearing girls clothing, worse than that tight girls clothing, if anyone found out he was a boy he would never live it down.

"Let's see I turn here?" he said looking at the map, turning the corner he entered the booth believing it was the right one. After finding a table he set the boxes feeling relief after caring such heavy boxes.

"I need a break" he sighed tired from working, "I wonder where everyone is?" looking around he couldn't spot anyone, just then he noticed someone entering behind a curtain, maybe they could tell him where he was. He didn't want to have made a wrong delivery, the amazon woman would kill him.

"Excuse me!" he called running over to the curtain, moving it over he went up the stairs calling out to see if anyone was there.

"Where did they go?" he said scratching his head with his back turn he didn't notice as the curtain went up…

"Ladies and gentleman here's our next participant for our Valentine's Day Love Auction!" the crowd clapped and cheered, the noise making Densuke turn around and gasped seeing all the eyes on him as he was now faced with an audience of people.

'What? What's happening!?' he thought looking back and forth

"Alright who will start our first bid for this lovely lady?" the auctioneer said as Densuke blushed

'Bid what bid!?'

"50!"

"75!"

"I heard 75 who will give me 80?"

Outside the crowd the ladies of Eiken club had taken a break to locate their missing club member and had ended up in front of the date auction.

"You guys have any luck?" the members shook their heads

"Huh? Where could he have gone off to?" Kirika said snacking on a chocolate covered banana

"Oh what are they having over there?" Lin asked seeing the large group of people of people

"Huh? Oh that's the date auction" Komon said, "It's for people to bid on date's for the night, it's actually kinda fun" she giggled

"If you ask me it's a waste of time and money for desperate people trying to buy a date" Kyoko stated

"Um, shouldn't we be looking for…"

"Densuke!?"

"Yeah him"

"No I mean I see Densuke, he's on stage!" Komoe pointed towards the stage, the members looked towards that direction and indeed there was Densuke dressed in his maid outfit standing on stage.

"Well I'll be damned there he is" Kirika said

"What's that idiot doing up there?"

Back on stage Densuke listened as bids were called out for him

'I got to get out of here!' he thought not wanting to get bought. As he looked for a way off the stage a breeze came trough ruffling his short skirt making it flail and revealing the panties he had been forced to where. With a gasp he blushed pulling the skirt down as the crowd seemed to go into full swing,

"So cute!" could be heard from the crowd as the bids went up

"150!"

"175!"

"300!"

"The highest bid is 300! 300 going once…"

The bids seemed to have stopped as Densuke cringed with nervousness over being bought, who knows what kind of pervert he would get sold too. Plus when they found out he wasn't a girl he was doubly screwed.

"Going twice!"

As the bid was about to close…

"$3,000!" the crowd gasped and became silent with shock and disbelief looking to see who had made such a bid.

"$3,000!" the crowd gasped

"3,000!" the Eiken members gasped

"$3,000!?" Densuke was shocked, beyond that even, someone had just bid that much…for him!?

"Someone just dropped some serious cash for Densuke" Kirika noted as the other members looked in shock.

"W-Who said that!?" the auctioneer called out, from out of the crowed a figure wearing a purple hoodie that a hood that had two large ears hanging from them, purple jeans and gym shows. They had light purple hair and equally light violet.

"I bid $3,000" they repeated, "Cash" they held up a large wad of $100 dollar bills further shocking the crowd, who was this person?

"Um…I…I…sold!" the auctioneer said banging the gavel multiple times, "Um please come and claim your date!" he said as the mystery person moved to the crowd until they were near the steps of the stage where the participant, Densuke, and the auctioneer stood.

"Enjoy your date for tonight!" the auctioneer said as he pushed Densuke into the person who had bought him. With a small squeak, brown eyes looked up into violet,

"Um…I…"

"So you're my date for tonight, I promise to treat you gently" they said as Densuke blushed,

'How did he keep getting himself into these positions?'

"Um…okay" he spoke softly; he had to make him believe he was a girl, if he blew his cover the whole school would know. At least until he found a way to slip off and find some normal clothing before anyone found out.

"Here let's go enjoy the fair"

"O-Okay" he said shyly

"My name is Mirukitte" he introduced himself, "May I ask your name?"

"Um my name…is…D…Dai, Dai! That's my name"

"Well it's nice to meet you Dai" he smiled

'Wow he's handsome' Daisuke blushed, 'No! I shouldn't be thing like that! I love Chiharu!' he mentally slapped himself.

'I hope this night doesn't last'

…To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate Rabbit; Chapter 2: The Strawberry Chocolate Kiss Challenge!

"Are you okay Dai?" Densuke or Dai looked up at the purple haired male, he was still getting used to his name and tried to keep up his appearance as a girl, though it was becoming tough since he kept spacing out trying to find away to ditch the male.

"Oh…I'm fine" he said softly

"Well that's good to hear" Mirukitte smiled making Densuke blush, "Are you hungry? Or would you rather we play some games?" Densuke smiled nervously

"Um, not really…" he said softly again his hands playing with the folds of the skirt,

"You know you don't have to be nervous" brown eyes met purple, "I promised to be gentle and I will, so there's no need to worry" Densuke blinked, as he looked into the others eyes he felt a great warmth like he could trust the other.

Densuke nodded as the male smile taking his hand in his own, "Come let's enjoy the fair" as they began to walk off again from behind the stands the Eiken club was hot on their trail ready to spring into action.

As the night progressed Densuke had to admit it was rather pleasant. They had talked, laughed, and Mirukitte had even won him a stuffed animal at one of the prize booths.

"So Dai what do you want to do next?" before he could replay there was suddenly the sound of carnival music and various sounds like fireworks going off,

"Ladies and gentleman it's time for the main event of the night!" an announcers called, "It's time for…The Romantic Strawberry Chocolate Challenge!" confetti rained from the sky as on lookers who'd and awed at the announcement.

"I wonder what that's about?"

"Couples will have a chance to compete in 3 super romantic, but very competitive challenges and win an ultimate prize!"

"Sign up begins at this booth so come and show your love!" the visitors and couples looked excited and a few people were already signing up for the competition.

"That looks exciting, would you like to participate?" he asked, Densuke made another blush and stammered with his words, looking around he spotted something near the booths,

'It's…Kirika!' he thought he, he watched as the amazon woman made gesture with her mouth and hands pointing to the sign and mouthing something sounded like d…do. It…do it?

"Do it?" he spoke out loud

"So you want to do the challenge?" Densuke looked back at the male and with a nervous smile nodded

"Okay let's go sign up" taking the others hand they walked up to registration line,

'I hope they have a plan…'

"Alright the kids in line!" Kirika said to the other members

"Remember the plan, during the competition we'll save the kids butt, though it's a shame he looks so cute in his uniform" he cooed

"Keep your head in the game Kirika" Kyoko scolded the amazon woman

"She's right we have to save my sweet Densuke before that pig makes a move on him!" Yoriko added not happy after being informed at Densuke being sold off to some pervert, if anyone was going to be Densuke's pervert it was her.

"Alright let's move the competition will start in few minutes! All competitors head to the main stage!"

After all the competitors had signed up for the challenge had begun though Densuke was less than thrilled being watched by half the school and strangers, but what was worse was that he was again forced into drag again! This time in the form of a pink two piece bathing suit with a ruffled trim.

"Why does this keep happening to me…" he sighed sadly

"Dai-chan" looking up and to the side he saw Mirukitte wearing nothing but a pair of purple swim trunks with purple rabbit prints on the sides.

"If I'm not being to forward you look, cute~" he smiled making Densuke blush again

"Alright let's begin with the first completion!" the announcer called pointing upwards, "The Sweet Cream Drop!"

"In this completion one player, preferably the lighter member of the teams, will slide down the tubes which our running with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry cream. They will slide down the tube to their awaiting partners who will have to catch them at the bottom!" she explained showing the other players standing at the bottom in a pool of white cream topping.

"You're out of the race if you fail to catch your partner! Alright on your marks, get set…GO!" at the sound of the buzzers the sliders went down the tube, with great speed the racers tried to hold on as they were sprayed in the face with the gooey topping.

Densuke screamed as he went through the slick tubes trying to keep from getting it in his eyes, as the sliding continued in the stands the Eiken club was watching, waiting for their chance to save Densuke,

"Kyoko where exactly did you put the trap?"

"I put on the final part of Densuke's tube; it will turn it into a cannon and shoot that idiot back into the club" the small woman explained

"Is that safe?"

"About 75% safe"

As they watched they came to the final leg,

"Now!" Kyoko pressed the button which activated her device, but all they heard was a serious of clicks and something sounding like an engine dying.

"What's happening!?", as the racers entered the tube they found themselves locked inside

"Is that supposed to make that noise?" Lin said hearing a strange noise coming from the ride.

"Damn it, all that cream is jamming the tube" Kyoko groaned, "It can't handle the pressure it's going to…" with a bang the tube exploded seeing cream all over drenching people in the audience and on the side in a sticky mess.

"Where's Densuke!?"

With another bang, white cream was expelled from the tub right into Mirukitte sending him falling back with a large splash,

"It looks like…" as the cream went down, the crowd could see Mirukitte with a glob of cream that turned out to be his partner as he held them in his arms on top of him.

"It's good! They will move on to the next round!" the members gave a relieved sigh

"Alright time for plan B!" Kirika ordered

Densuke opened his eyes and found them staring into familiar purple, with a 'eep' he looked down and saw he was on top of the male and covered with sticking goo.

"Are you okay Dai-chan?" the male asked as Densuke only nodded, "I'm fine"

"Good, man you know how to knock a guy off his feet" he chuckled as Densuke blushed, from his position Mirukitte could see the full points of Dai from her sun kissed skin that was slick with sticking mounds of cream. Her beautiful brown eyes and her cute face with spots of cream and that adorable blush.

"I guess we should prepare for the next competition"

"Alright time for round two!" she announced, "The Strawberry Kiss!"

"In this competition player will feed their partners strawberries that have been dipped and delicious chocolate!"

"But here's the twist! Players cannot use their hands and can only use their mouths! Players advance when they've eaten all their strawberries"

"Let's do our best Dia-chan"

"Right…"

"Alright on your marks…get set…GO!" as the completion began players used their mouths to pick of the treats, Mirukitte grabbed the first chocolate covered strawberry bringing it over to Dai, who was anxiously sitting in the chair, heart pounding in his chest, if the club was going to save him they better do it soon.

As the first snack was presented Densuke reached up, closing his eyes, his tongue snaked out taking the strawberry into his mouth. As the competition went on like that the Eiken club was fully indulged, mostly because the scene was very sensual considering two of the participants were guys.

"What exactly is the plan?" Kyoko asked

"Easy before the completion me and Komoe replaced some of the chocolate covered strawberries with this" Lin showed them a bottle of super spicy ginger wasabi chocolate sauce.

"When the players get a mouthful of this thick sauce they'll be running with their mouths full of thick heat!"

"That sounded like something from an adult film…"

As the game continued some of the players had found the spicy strawberries, with one bite they spite up the spicy treat and ran for relief and thus being eliminated from the game.

"Looks like we lost some players, only four teams remain!" the couples were braving through the heat, except Densuke who had not gotten any of the spicy treats.

"I thought you only put it on Densuke's strawberries?"

"We did they must have mixed them" they concluded

'We're almost done' Densuke thought seeing only one strawberry left, his partner picked it up with his teeth and presented it to his partner.

'I…I just have to eat this last one' it was rather big and he could barely fit the thick tip into his mouth, with some maneuvering it fit in, but as he bit into it, the juices touched his tongue and it felt like his whole mouth was on fire.

'Hot! Very Hot!'

"Dai-chan are you okay!?" Mirukitte noticed the pained look on her face

"Can't hold it in" he choked out

"Ah oh, is this the end for another team!?" the announcer said as the player looked like she was going to hack up the fruit which was automatic elimination.

"Dai-chan!?" he could, Densuke tried to swallow fighting the searing pain

'To hot…gonna hack…'

'She's not going to make it' with a thought in mind, Mirukitte moved forward placing his lips over her preventing her spitting the strawberry. The crowd gasped and many awed at the sight, the Eiken club was in full shock, except for Kirika who gave a perverted smile.

As he removed his lips, Densuke had a stunned look on his face, the redness of the spicy strawberry disappeared as he gulped, the pain forgotten.

"Looks like we have our final two couples who will compete in our ultimate final round!" the crowd cheered as the two couples stood on the platform.

"Are you okay Dai-chan?" he asked as the other coughed drinking a bottle of water, "Yes, I'm fine, I think I at a spicy strawberry" they said still red from the kiss…we'll indirect kiss.

"Well let's do our best in the next competition", Densuke nodded hopefully the final competition wouldn't be too bad,

'No such luck…'

"Alright for our final competition of our challenge the final two couple's will compete in the Ultimate Chocolate Fondue Race! The first couple to the bottom will win the ultimate prize!" the crowd cheered as the couples took their marks.

Densuke looked at what was supposed to be their riding mat, which was a large inner tube made out of…Marshmallow's.

'They must be joking…'

"Alright let's get ready" Mirukitte sat on first, "You can sit here Dia-chan

'He couldn't do it…' he would be sitting directly on him, well his lower half, but that was the part he didn't want to sit, but if he didn't then they would lose and he would be exposed.

"Alright…" with nervous steps he seated himself right between the others legs, with a small squeak he felt arms wrap around his center.

"Don't worry I got you Dai-chan"

"Alright racers ready! On your marks…get set…GO!" and then they were off, both couples sliding down the chocolate slide, globs of the sticky sweet substance pounding on them as they slide down and through the tubes and cylinders.

"To fast! Too fast!"

"Don't worry I got you Dai-chan" he said firmly wrapping arms around the smaller frame,

'Where are his hands touching!?' somehow the man's hands had found their way over his chest, more precisely over where his breast would be, it didn't help with the occasional squeezing. Zipping through another tunnel somehow their positions got switched and now his face was on the bottom leaning over with their butt pressed against the others face.

'This is worse; I can fell his face in my butt!'

"We're coming to the main obstacle the 'The Whirlpool'!"

"Whirlpool!?" looking forward Densuke could see the syrup spinning into a whirlpool, how did they even get a whirlpool?

"Where gonna get sucked in!" as the couples reached the middle they began spinning into a circular motion becoming faster and faster.

"I'm getting dizzy…"

"Hold onto to me Dia-chan!"

As they sank to the bottom they were emitted from the end and emerged completely covered from head to toe with syrup.

"Let's…not do that again…" Dai-chan said still feeling dizzy as she sat back against their partner's body, again upright.

"Now the final leg of the competition the Chocolate Fall!"

"Ah!" looking forward Densuke could hear the roar of the waterfall

"This is it!"

"I wish it weren't…" they whined, as the chocolate falls neared the couples prepared for the impact, their floats picked up speed, becoming faster and faster,

"We're not gonna make it!" Densuke screamed suddenly there was a snap, eyes widened feeling the fabric loosen.

"M-My bathing suit!?" he cried, As the rafts moved over the falls, along with one players bathing suit, Dai-chan gasped felling something covering their chest,

"M-Mirukitte!?" the male smiled as his hands held tightly to them making sure they were completely covered as the two couples went over the falls.

"Don't worry I've got you" he smile making the other blush, forgetting they were falling to the chocolate poll below.

'H…his hands are so…gentle' with a splash the crowed looked on to see what had happened and who the victor was,

"And the winners are…" once the syrup settled the winners emerged, "It's the couple Mirukitte and Dai!" the crowd erupted in cheers and claps as Mirukitte stood in the middle of the pool holding the form of his partner in his arms like a rescued princess, luckily the cream was thick enough to covered their exposed half from wondering eyes.

"Let's hear it for them folks. Come one!"

"Um, we won?" Dai-chan said in disbelief, Mirukitte smiled and nodded, "You did great Dia-chan"

'em' he looked down embarrassed as the camera focused on the two as they waved at the crowd. One was smiling as his partner just blushed cutely.

"Now than as the winners of the contest you both win the Super Awesome Lovers Prize!"

"L-lovers prize!?" Dai stammered

"An all expenses week stay at a five star Hotel and Spa Resort! Congratulations!" as they were presented with their prize Dai-chan became red with embarrassment. Once the contest was over Dai-chan sat outside the changing room, still missing the top half of their bathing suit, with an 'eep' they felt something wrap around them, looking they saw it was a purple jacket,

"M-Mirukitte?"

"You okay?" he asked as again they blushed wrapping the jacket around them

"Y-yes…I'm fine" the blushed

"That's good to hear" he smiled warmly

"Um Mirukitte…?"

"Hm?"

"Um…back there…during the race…" they blushed deeper, "Thank you..."

"Huh?"

"If you…hadn't grabbed…m-my chest…" they looked to the side

"Oh!" he smiled in realization, "It's okay"

"No it's not; if you hadn't done that…everyone would have…."

"Hmm" he smiled again, "its fine"

"But…" before they could finish their sentence they were silenced by a pair of lips on theirs. As they stood their shocked they could taste the sweet remainder of their last activity still present on their tongues. The sweet essence moving between their lips and covering their insides, removing his lips Mirukitte looked down smiling at the smaller figure below,

"Dai-chan…you are so cute" he said running his thumb over their still parted lips, "And your sweet, I will treasure your sweetness forever" placing something in their hand Mirukitte gave one last smile before walking off. As he watched the male leave Densuke broke away from trance and looked down at his hand. The male had placed some fabric in his hands, opening it he instantly recognized it,

"M-my bra!?" there was a piece of paper sticking out of it, opening it he read the writing inside,

"_Dai-chan, thank you for the wonderful night, sorry to leave so sudden, some business came up. I hope we get to meet again._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Love, Mirukitte"_

"Whoa Densuke you got a love letter!"

"K-Kiraka!"

"I don't like that guy! He stole Densuke's sweet lips and groped his most private area's!" Yoriko yelled not happy.

"N-no it's not like that!" he tried to explain, with a swift motion the note was taken by none other than Kirika

"This note says differently, I told you your girly~" she smiled and teased smugly

"But…I…"

"Oh what's this" she read more of the letter, "P.S, Even though you're a boy, I still hope we can date again soon"

"H…he knew!"

"Probably when you grinded your butt into his face or let him grope your boy breast~" she teased

"It wasn't like that!"

"Densuke…" a small face said

"C-Chihiru!?"

"You…you were on a date with another boy" she sounded like she was about to cry

"No, no it's not like that!"

As Valentine's Day ended, let's just say it took almost a week to explain the circumstances of what had happened to Chihiru and as for the mystery boy Mirukitte, Densuke never saw him again…

Well…not never

"Class we have a new student today" the teacher said, "Please welcome are newest student, Mirukitte"

"Nice to meet you all" in an instant the girls were all over the new student, but his violet eyes were only one student,

Densuke Mifune

"Why does this keep happening to me" he cried letting his face slam against the desk

The End (Not really) 


End file.
